narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Death: Kan vs Waia
Kan was standing in the middle of , the village was peaceful. Men, women and children gracefully littered the village, populating the village hidden in sand. It would be the perfect setting for any shinobi to live in, except, it was the complete opposite. All of those men, women and children that littered the village, were nothing more than dead bodies. They died in combat. They practically forfitied their lives when Kan and Waia began fighting. ---- Waia says to himself "Wow he is really strong." Waia uses him enhance speed to create five shadow clones. Then Waia shouted "Attack!" Out of know where a army of Waias came and attacked Kan with Chidori and Rasengan. While this was going on Waia yells out load "A direct hit!" ---- Despite his target's declare of a direct hit, the fact remains what he was far from the truth. Kan was utilizing his Flowing Earth fighting style, turning his body indestructible as the techniques clashed against his body, inflicting no harm. "Are you done, or are you finished?" Kan declared, staring the man down. "Interesting." Waia thought as a sudden burst of chakra blasted out of him. Waia is screaming in pain as his orange Sharingan and normal one activate. Waia's chakra changed to dark red he grew claws from his finger tips. Waia said in a a demonic voice "Now the real fight begins." Kan reached for two sets of katana, holding three of the japanese blades in one hand, while three were in the other. Looking at the Man, Kan took off and his sudden burst of speed kicked up sand from beneath his feet. The wretched stench of blood was in the air as the Korimachi charged forward. "You may be experienced in combat, but you've never faced anyone as fierce as me!!!" Kan shouted as he closed in the on Uchiha, with multiple blades in tow, ready to cut down his opposition with swift and brutal efficiency. "Hahaha" Waia Laughed "That all you got?" "Now it's my turn." Fast as lightning Waia grabbed his opponent by the head, slamming him down in the sand then throwing him in the sky while shouting "Pryo Release: Cinder Cloud. As Kan was slammed into the ground, a fair amount of blood gushed from his mouth, before he was hurled into the air. After about a second, he detonated, producing a very powerful vacuum that would work to pull Waia towards the explosion. This also revealed that the Kan Waia attacked was merely a clone, and its widely known that the Sharingan and other respective dojutsu can't see through them Meanwhile, Kan appeared next to Waia, dressed in all black, taking a swipe at the Uchiha, whom had no traction on the ground at that moment due to the powerful vacuum. If the swing connected, Kan would effectively quadsect the man into four pieces. As Waia was spreading out into four pieces they disappeared, it was shadow clone. Waia was still on the ground "Hey" he shouts the man "Watch this." Waia using his orange Sharingan to explode the man into tiny pieces. "That should do it." Waia said still stand there waiting. Due to his techniques earlier activation, Kan was still very well indestructible as the area around him detonated with tremendous force. As the smoke spread throughout the adjacent area, Kan made his assault. Viewing the area around him as energy, Kan could see his Uchiha foe waiting for the clear. Knowing from previous wars that the Sharingan is capable of seeing through smoke, he knew it could be blinded by chakra. Exerting his chakra out into the battlefield, from a Sharingan users perspective, it would appear as a massive wall of chakra, with the user being incapable of discern depth. Coating his weapons in chakra as well, hundreds of weapons dashed in Waia's direction with immense speed, speed so fast that it could overpower the very analytical aspect of the sharingan quite easily. Because they were concentrated, yet spread out over a medium sized area and were coated in chakra, they would remain invisible to the only tool that could give them away. The sound remaining in the area combined with the falling debris would also work to throw off hearing and sensing respectively. Waia is laughing as the man's attacks barley even left a scratch. "So you are cloaking yourself in chakra." "Well let's change that shall we." "If I can't see you,then I will use this." Waia created a light green orb and shouted "Doragon no kyū o blitzing" then sent it to find the man. As the energetic orb closed in on Kan, he swiftly moved passed it, slicing it with a unique blade in the process, destroying it as he moved towards Waia with his fists ready for combat. You're very good at taking damage, so lets see how you fair in a fist fight." Kan stated, throwing a several blows at Waia. "Alright" Waia said with a smile. Has Waia cheak was swollen cheek. Then as fast as he could he uppercuts Kan in the jaw, then strike him in the stomach. "I must say you are a skilled fighter." "I am glad to be fighting you." After saying that with great force punched Kan in the face. Having his unique fighting style still active, Kan was effectively indestructible, taking Waia's blows like nothing. Seeing the man throw blows at him, Kan figured he'd use the blind attack to his advantage. Utilizing the weight manipulation offered by his fighting style, Kan would multiply Waia's weight twenty times over for ever blow inflicted on his person. Since Waia was around 50.6 kgs, or 113.7 lbs, his weight would be 2,274 lbs after the first hit, 45,480 lbs after the second and finally 909,600 lbs upon the third and blow. Waia would find himself at almost one million pounds, and unable to move. Such weight would surely cause him to be crushed under his own weight, Kan not altered the technique properly. "Being that you weight so much, moving for you would be nearly impossible. Any last words?" Kan asked the man, wanting to hear what he had to say before he made his next move. "Yeah" Waia said was he was breathing. "I want to thank you." Breathing in between "For the techqiue.",and for this battle. Waia is reverted back to normal. Just before the Waia uses his electro claws and scratches Kan. Then enters Six Paths Sage Mode. "Time to finish this." "I don't want to kill you I want you to leave this place." Surprised that the man could defy logic for a slit moment, Kan allowed his opponent to attack him, as the man embued his hand with lightning before scratching Kan. Because of Kan's unique physiology, his nervous system couldn't be attacked, and therefore he wouldn't get paralysed, but he played the part to better fool Waia as he continued standing there. In doing so, Waia's weight was multipled by twenty once more, though Kan wanted to take it a step further and literally modify the volume of the Uchiha's body, more specifically, his Chakra Pathway System. Kan would suddenly reduced the volume of Waia's tenketsu to zero. This meant that no room exists within any tenketsu within Waia's body for chakra to pass through. As a result, he couldn't even mode chakra, let alone combine it to even enter Six Paths Sage Mode. This was checkmate as Waia's body would soon crash into the ground, with him weight out at a total of 18,192,000 lbs, or 9,096 tons. Kan simply stood there, shaking his head. "Did you not learn anything from before?" "Heh" Waia said "So you are making me heavier by every second." "Good to know." As that was said Waia used Pyro Release: Cinder Volcano to make a volcano rise from under Waia and lift him above Kan. "You destroyed my home, my friends." "Don't you care about anyone?" "As Waia said that more volcanos start appearing from the ground. "You want to know something?" I'm not the real Waia I'm just a shadow clone, I made sure you wouldn't notice that's why the real Waia hide underground and created more shadow clones." As the clone was done talking Kan was srounding by volcanos. "The level of bullshit that exits your mouth is unreal..." Kan stated as he stabbed the ground with his blade. In an instant, the desert landscape Kan visualized became a reality, as all the volcanoes were just - gone. Kan literally erased all the volcanoes as they were literally destroyed and in their place, adjacent land was moved in place, causing the hazards to vanish. Kan suddenly exerted chakra from his body into his surroundings. "See if you can absorb my chakra!" Kan stated, betting then man before him couldn't achieve such a feat. "So after destroying everything that I hold dear to me,you think I am giving up like that?" I have had it I am not going to lose to you." By saying that Waia's seal reactives giving him more power and animal characteristics. Then Waia grabs Kan's legs making him fall on the sand. Then Waia jumps on top of Kan using his feet to break Kan's arms and legs and brings out his claws and scratches Kan's face. Kan simply looked at the man twitch, knowing he couldn't move. Merely willing it, Kan ended his techniques on the Shinobi before him, who was merely encased in genjutsu, due to the chakra Kan previously exerted earlier. "You have a lot to learn..." Kan stated, before leaning on a rock next to him, before putting a straw in his mouth, chewing on it. Category:Role-Play